


The Moment

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Jossed, Time War, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Tell me, how did it feel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Canaan).



The Doctor moves with practiced ease, flowing through the shadows like liquid. The beacon to activate the Moment is in his grasp. It weighs much lighter in his hand than it ought, he thinks.

He could have set it off from the TARDIS. He could have watched from afar as the inferno consumed friend and enemy together. Instead, he is on Gallifrey, sneaking into the Panopticon like a common criminal.

The Panopticon is empty. He stands in the center, directly above the Eye of Harmony. Timelines and potentialities radiate around him like a miniature sun. His fingers are poised over the beacon that will bring armageddon.

Suddenly, the Doctor senses movement high above, in the balconies. He looks up and sees a woman with slightly greying hair and a face composed with dignity and grace. Under the cool judgment of her gaze, he is frozen.

But only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> A [Support Stacie](http://www.supportstacie.com/phpBB3/viewforum.php?f=7) incentive drabble written for [Canaan](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=9639) to her prompt "Liquid Time Lord."


End file.
